Time in the Destiny
by Yaoimelody
Summary: How I believe Garmadon became Lloyd's father c:


Garmadon slowly made his way through the burning village, somewhat pleased at how nicely the destruction went over in the end. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind that told him this was beyond wrong, even if he were to appease it and apologize to all he's hurt in any way then it wouldn't matter. Time could never go back.

Noticing a particular building that somehow caught his eye, the dark lord walked in and looked around at the simple home. It wasn't anything too special, but something about a nearby room drew him to it. As he entered the doorway, the kindling of the fire caused a strange smell to hit his nose and cause it to crinkle slightly. Glancing over as he went into the middle of the room, he quickly averted his eyes from the sight of a young couple, unrecognizable from being burned for long enough, in the corner near… a baby crib. It wasn't scorched yet, but if it stayed it would surely break out in flames eventually.

The crude male moved over to see if anything was even in the simple wooden crib, surprised to find there was, in fact, an inhabitant. It was a calm baby with a somewhat mop of blond hair with sky blue eyes and was closer to being about one years old, if not already. It had a green onesie, which was ironic when he thought about it later on in life, but not now of course. Garmadon noticed a board starting to burn off of the architecture and gravity calling it down, and then as it did so the man grasped the baby and backed them up quickly. After the somehow frightening moment was over, then did he realize he protectively held this strange child to his chest.

Bringing the baby boy out of the crumbling simple building, it cooed appreciatively as if was thanking the man. Usually he made children of any age cry out of the face he'd been horridly cursed with, but he noticed, as he kept moving that the little boy was reaching up weakly to poke at it. He had to switch how he held on, one arm under the backside and one of the back closer to be able to bend his elbows easily. This gave the baby an easy access to run a tiny hand as if tracing a cheek marking in curiosity. "You're unusual, you know that?" 'Perhaps he has no idea I just practically killed his parents,' nearly breaking his heart, but footsteps caused his to raise his guard again and spot Wu with surprise.

"Brother, what have you done, now?" Causing Garmadon to nearly show his teeth in a defensive snarl and the boy to giggle and the older blond to finally notice one of the only survivors. Sighing, he seemed to recognize the little bundle, "You need to hand me Lloyd Montgomery, his parents were ninjas and he needs to gain good guidance and training for healthy growth."

Peering slightly to the side and watch the boy, he finally knew the name to, pat at the side of his helmet and grin widely. Feeling protective all over again, his eyes flashed a brighter red and he snapped his head back to sneer, "What would you know about that? You were a spoiled brat."

Unable to help but flinch at the insult, Wu let out a breath and stroked his much shorter facial hair in thought then finally met Garmadon's harsh glare head on, "What makes you think you'd be better at raising a child, when you are practically are one yourself?"

"Let… Lloyd decide," Thought up the oldest, yet still looking in his thirties compared to his normal aging younger brother, and as the protesting started, "He should know which he'd like better, right?"

The white haired individual felt something may be up, but ignored it, "How do you propose we do that then?"

Unwillingly placing the small child upon the somewhat grassy smooth road, he stood back up straight and moved back enough so Lloyd was in the midst of the two brothers, "He will walk or crawl to whomever he chooses."

The small blond looked back and forth curiously, and then noticed how the white dressed sensei had a sweet and caring smile and the darkly dressed lord had a neutral expression. It stood up slowly and made its way towards the cheerful looking brother, but as it nearly made its mark-

"No!" cried out Garmadon unexpectedly, holding out an arm in a stopping motion. "I…" he stared at his feet as he felt embarrassed and dropped his limp.

To Wu's surprise the tyke spun back around to stumble over to his savior eagerly, staring up at the saddened expression, but needing something to help keep steady just then and grabbed onto the leather pant leg and stayed up. This caused the cold male to swoop down and bring up the child so it could lie in his arms sweetly. The oldest appearing was a bit flabbergasted, until he realized how the maroon eyes would melt as he swung the child slightly subconsciously. "The clear choice…" his older brother nearly seared him with a stare, "Is you."

It was Garmadon's turn to gape a bit, "You said… I'm not sure how to…"

"Get a home up here on this land, preferably quiet knowing you, and get someone to help you take care of Lloyd… as long as he's this small since you will most likely need help every so often," Wu chided and walked over slowly not to test his boundaries.

"Perhaps," murmured the heavily-clad male, "Though would you be up to help me?" At the shocked stare, he added, "You are his uncle now after all." At the bow he got as an answer, he looked back down at the quiet baby, "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I am your father?" He tried, never having done this before.

"Daddy," cooed the boy at last and causing the dark lord's terrible thoughts to drain away. Though he never thought of a child as any good to him, he wouldn't willingly give up this boy for the world.


End file.
